


Please Understand Why I Have To Do This, Please ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Moving On, Nephew/Nephews, Niece/Nieces, Parole/On Parole, Party, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sons, Surprises, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono decided to continue on the sex trafficking ring, & she was hoping that she would get support from her friends, Does she get it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Please Understand Why I Have To Do This, Please ?:

*Summary: Kono decided to continue on the sex trafficking ring, & she was hoping that she would get support from her friends, Does she get it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua knew it was a hard decision that she made, but she thinks she could make even a better difference away from Hawaii, & she knew that she was giving up a lot, she was also glad & happy that her husband, Adam Noshimuri, is supporting her, even though he can't go with her. But, She has no idea, But that is about to change for good for her.

 

On the night of Jerry's Party, Kono looked at her longtime friends, & ohana, She said, "Please understand why I have to do this, please ?", she looked at them hopefully, & Commander Steve McGarrett was the first one to speak, & said this to her, hoping to make her feel better, & that she is doing the right thing.

 

"We understand completely, Kono, We do, But all we want for you to be happy, So go & kick some ass, I pity anyone, who comes against you", Kono smiled at him, & said softly, "Thanks, Cuz", The Former Seal nodded, & they hugged, He said, "You better take care of yourself, If you don't, I **_will be_** coming down to kick your ass, Rookie, Got it ?", She stood at attention,  & saluted, "Yes, Sir". Then, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was the next one.

 

"Doll, Never doubt yourself, as you do the job, You got a great head on your shoulders, I knew that you were going places 8 years ago, I just want you to be happy, Call me, If you need anything, I _will_ drop everything,  & come to you", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Danny", She said, as she composed herself, & kissed him back. She looked at Captain Lou Grover, & said jokingly, "I am leaving you in charge of the kiddies now, Captain", she smiled, & he said in mock anger, as he coming to her.

 

"Just what I always wanted, Geez, Thanks, Kono", & they hugged tightly, He whispered in her, "Don't you worry, I will watching them with every breath that I take, You got my word", she lets out a tear, & said, "Thanks, Lou, You are the greatest", & they shared one more hug, before Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Inspector Abby Dunn comes up to her. They hated to see her go, but they understand that she has to do this. "I am gonna miss you, Cuz, I want you at my wedding, I need you there", Chin said, as he tried not to get choked up. The Ex-Surfer said this, vowing to him.

 

"I will be there, Chin, I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything in the world, I am looking forward to it", she said smiling, as he came to her, The Cousins hugged & kissed each other "goodbye" for now. Abby said with a smile, "I was hoping that you will be my Maid/Matron of Honor ?", Kono said with a bigger smile, "Of course, Count me in, I promise, We will plan fun stuff that you will enjoy", The Beautiful Blond nodded, & said, "Looking forward to it", They hugged & kissed each other, like she & Chin did.

 

She came up to Special Consultant Jerry Ortega, & she said with a smile, "I am so proud of you, Continue to keep on them, okay ?", she kissed his cheek, & hugged him. "Consider it done, Sistah", The Big Man said, & then she looked at her husband, & said sadly, "I wish that you were coming with me", & Adam said with a sad smile of his own, "Me too," Steve said with a smile, "Actually, He can, It's a funny thing about parole". The Couple looked at him, & were confused about he is saying to them.

 

"We called in some favors", The Blond Detective said, as he was smiling bigger, Lou added, & said, "We explained the circumstances that surrounded your situation, And.....", Jerry said with excitement, "Adam gets to go with you, We took the liberty of packing for him, I used my computer magic, & I got him a ticket on the same flight of you", Kono was full of emotion, & so was the former business executive.

 

"Thank you", he said, as he hugged each of them, & hugged & brought his wife closer to him, "You are the best", she said, as she kissed each of them on the cheek. "No, You are, Now, Let's celebrate !", The Five-O Commander exclaimed with happiness, as they all went to check on Grace Williams, Will & Samantha Grover, Sara Diaz, & Charlie Williams Edwards, & enjoy the rest of the evening. 

 

"We are gonna be fine", Danny said to his lover, & Steve knew that his lover was right, They shared a kiss, & joined the others on the fun, before the Noshimuris have to leave for the airport. The Former Seal knew that they will be okay, The change will be hard, but if they stick together, They can overcome anything.

 

The End.


End file.
